


Half Annoyed, Half Appreciating

by nyx (ghostedMinds)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo interrupts Kenma as he plays a game, but is Kenma really bothered by it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Annoyed, Half Appreciating

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Katrin](http://aurigaearts.tumblr.com/)'s [picture](http://aurigaearts.tumblr.com/post/147629412640/) on tumbr. It's a wonderful piece and she's an amazing artist so I hope you go check her out.
> 
> Also I don't regularly write nsfw (this might be my second or third time) so please have mercy, I'm still learning.

Fresh out of the shower, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, Kuroo makes his way in to the kitchen and moves his hands away from the towel on his head, droplets of water sliding down the back of his neck that make him shiver as they slide between his shoulder blades. He peeks into the fridge, looking for something to munch on, hands returning to the towel to finish drying his hair.

Unable to find anything he wants to eat, Kuroo grabs the carton of milk and stands back up, twisting the cap off and raising it to his lips. His eyes catch on the blond and brown hair peeking over the top of the couch as he tips his head back and drink, idea bouncing around in his mind.

Thirst quenched, Kuroo returns the milk to the fridge, letting the door close on its own as he exits the kitchen, towel thrown onto the back of a chair to dry. He stops walking when he reaches the back of the couch, fingers drumming on the fabric as his eyes freely roam over Kenma’s body, a new hunger settling in the pit of his stomach.

It’s miniscule, but Kuroo notices Kenma’s head tilt slightly, an acknowledgement of Kuroo’s presence. A grin quickly finds its way onto Kuroo’s face as he takes in the sight of Kenma relaxed on the couch in one of Kuroo’s older shirts, enticing Kuroo’s well-hidden possessive side while Kenma taps away at his game, focus unwavering.

“Kitten” Kuroo rumbles, the itch under his skin demanding to be scratched. Kenma hums in response, eyes locked on his PSP.

“Kitten” he repeats, lips twitching when Kenma simply hums again without looking up. Kuroo frowns for a second before it’s replaced with a smirk, new idea already formed in his mind.

He throws his leg over the armrest and steps onto the couch, taking a step toward Kenma before dropping, bouncing once on his knees, a tiny growl from Kenma the only sign of his displeasure at the disruption Kuroo’s actions cause. Without missing a beat, one hand grips Kenma’s shoulder, the other wraps around Kenma’s PSP. The electronic is ripped from Kenma’s grasp, tossed carelessly on the floor, and Kuroo’s other hand shoves Kenma’s shoulder with a twist. The boy falls back against the couch, a small hiss escaping when his head makes contact with the arm rest with more force he would like but not hard enough to injure.

“Sorry Ken-ma” Kuroo purrs, kissing Kenma’s clothed abdomen, eyes gleaming as he looks up at Kenma.

“Kuro” Kenma warns, eyebrows pinched in a frown and mouth pushed into a frown.

“Kenma” Kuroo repeats teasingly, crawling up Kenma’s body to place a kiss in the middle of his chest, humming when he feels Kenma huff.

“Up” Kenma commands, hands wrapping around Kuroo’s neck, tugging the man up by the hairs at the nape of his neck. Kuroo chuckles as he complies, pulling himself forward, letting one hand slip beneath Kenma’s shirt to feel the firm muscle there that’s been built and honed over years but is always hidden.

“As you command kitten.” Kuroo leans down, amber locking with golden. He licks his lips as he watches Kenma, the younger’s eyes breaking contact to lock on Kuroo’s tongue and mouth. Kuroo’s hand moves Kenma’s shirt up, roaming the expanse of skin. “Next?” he asks low and hoarse.

Kenma’s pout increases, cheeks turning pink. Despite the display, Kuroo knows he’s not really upset, not anymore at least. “Kiss.” Kuroo growls low in his chest, tongue peeking out to lick his lips again, leaning down to do as Kenma commands.

“KUROO!”

Jumping and cursing, Kuroo falls off the couch, hand clutching his mouth after biting his tongue violently. Hissing, Kenma covers his forehead where Kuroo had accidently head-butted him when they’d both jumped at the loud shout. Banging on the door has Kuroo sitting up and glaring in the direction of the door.

“What the fuck” he growls, standing and looking down at Kenma, hunger still in his eyes. “Stay.”

“ ‘m not a cat” Kenma complains but remains were he is, watching Kuroo walk away, eyes trained on the muscles in his lower back, pout still in place but eyebrows eased out of their earlier frown. It better be important.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto shouts when Kuroo opens the door.

“Bo. I’m busy right now.” Bokuto nods his head enthusiastically as if he’d suspected as much.

“Yeah. I need your help bro. I want to get Akaashi a present. Something to say how important he is and how amazing he is…and I don’t know what to get. It needs to be spectacular and impressive! You know?”

“Can this wait?” Kuroo asks, eager to pick up where he left off with Kenma before he’d been so rudely interrupted.

“Kuroo” Bokuto begs and Kuroo makes the mistake of looking Bokuto in the face, cringing when he sees the puppy eyes. He lasts all of ten seconds before relenting, opening the door wider with a sigh.

“Fine. But you’re leaving afterwards, and you owe me big time.”

“Thanks bro!” Bokuto yells, rushing into the apartment and quickly taking off his shoes before storming into the living room and collapsing on the floor.

When Kuroo returns to the living room, Kenma is sitting in the corner of the couch with his knees pulled up, PSP firmly in hand. A glare is sent his way when their eyes meet and Kuroo can only shrug while he sighs and sits beside Bokuto on the floor so they can begin brainstorming. He only gets a little distracted whenever Kenma pokes the back of his neck with his toes sending a shiver down his back – Bokuto thankfully sufficiently distracted to notice.

Two hours after arriving, Bokuto is finally ready to leave and is shown out by Kuroo, where they talk for a couple extra minutes at the door. Kuroo collapses on the floor when he returns to the living room, letting a weary sigh out as he leans back against the couch, head tipping back as he relaxes. He loves Bokuto, but sometimes the other boy could be a bit much – especially when it was nighttime and when he was worked up over Akaashi.

Silence hangs in the air for a few minutes before Kuroo feels the couch move, eyes springing open when he feels Kenma’s leg brush against the back of his head. He turns and watches in fascination and admiration as Kenma swings a leg around Kuroo’s body and lowers himself onto Kuroo’s lap in one fluid move. Kuroo’s only regret is that he can’t see the muscles under all the clothes the younger man is wearing.

“Fancy meeting you here” Kuroo says with a lazy smirk, hands moving to rest on Kenma’s cotton clad hips, drawing his knees up to give Kenma a good perch.

“Fix it” Kenma growls, pout from earlier back in place as he glares down at Kuroo. Eyes quickly flicking down allows Kuroo to see that Kenma is still hard, has probably been the whole time. He grins up at Kenma, tease in his voice as he speaks.

“Ah, ah kitten. What’s the magic word?”

Kenma’s eyes narrow as he gazes back at Kuroo. Without any warning he grinds down. Hard. A broken groan nearing a sob almost sob, punches its way out of Kuroo. He throws his head back and bucks his hips up involuntarily. Opening his eyes, unaware that he’d closed them in the first place, Kuroo is met with the smug look Kenma has plastered on his face; lips pursed to keep from smiling and eyes alight with a mischievous fire.

“Kitten” Kuroo warns, hands tightening on Kenma’s hips. Their eyes lock and neither makes a move, barely breathing.

“Kuro” Kenma bites back, eyes challenging as he rocks down again. Kuroo thrusts up to meet him, Kenma digging his teeth into his lip to keep from letting any noise out.

“None of that puddin” Kuroo tuts, using his grip on Kenma to roll his hips, leaning up and capturing Kenma’s bottom lip in his own teeth. “Let me hear you purr kitten.”

“Kuro” Kenma whines against Kuroo’s mouth, high pitched when Kuroo rolls their hips just right. Kuroo chuckles against Kenma’s mouth, watching entranced at the miniscule changes to Kenma’s expression.

“Kuro” Kenma whines again, tugging at Kuroo’s shoulders insistently. With a hum and a lick of his lips, his tongue brushing over Kenma’s, he seals their mouths together, nipping and licking at Kenma’s lips insistently. When air becomes a necessity, Kuroo pulls away while smirking triumphantly, taking in Kenma’s flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. Both men pant, breath exchanged in the space between them.

“Kenma. Can I?” Kuroo asks, hands moving from Kenma’s hips to tease the skin above the hem of his sweatpants, reveling in the gooseflesh he feels spring forth.  Kenma’s tongue darts out to wet his lips subconsciously, nodding while shifting his eyes between Kuroo’s heated gaze and his chest. “Thank you kitten” Kuroo purrs, capturing Kenma’s lips again, this time softer in his assault.

The shirt, one of Kuroo’s old ones, is pushed up and up until the two have to part so Kuroo can pull it off, chucking it to the side. Skin freed and on display, Kuroo can’t help his happy humming, hands eager to touch. Fingers dance down Kenma’s sides, smoothing over his abdomen and moving up, stopping to massage and tweak Kenma’s nipples. Kenma sucks in a harsh breath, nails digging into Kuroo’s skin as he clenches his shoulders. The soft yet sweet pain has a rumble bubbling in Kuroo’s chest. He decides to continue his journey, hands moving away from the abused nubs to cup Kenma’s face, drawing the man’s face down to engage in another kiss as Kuroo relaxes back.

“You’re so beautiful kitten. Gorgeous. Waiting all this time just for me, so patient” Kuroo praises when they pull apart.

Kuroo quickly latching onto Kenma’s neck and peppering it with kiss and nips, soothing stinging bites with his tongue. Kenma’s reaction to the attention his neck receives has pride swelling in Kuroo’s chest. One of Kenma’s hands flies behind him to hold on to Kuroo’s knee while the other goes to his mouth, trying to stay upright and not let of the embarrassing noises out that just _won’t stay in_. Kuroo can’t help but groan, revealing in how Kenma’s arches against Kuroo, pressing their clothed erections together and throwing his head back allowing Kuroo more access to his neck.

“Tetsu–” Kenma begins, unable to finish as another moan cuts him off.

“Of course kitten. Anything. You’ve been so good for me” Kuroo coos, moving away from Kenma’s neck to suck a mark onto Kenma’s shoulder, preening when he sees the dark bruise that’ll still be there in a few days. One hand slips behind Kenma and pulls him close while the other hand goes to push their pants down far enough that their cocks can be pulled out. A shudder runs through Kenma at the feel of Kuroo’s hand on his dick, panting as he leans his head against Kuroo’s neck, hands moving to rest on his shoulder and bicep.

“Ready?” Kuroo asks, voice strained but slightly teasing, admiring the redness that spans across Kenma’s cheeks, ears, neck and upper chest.

“Tetsurou” Kenma growls, nails digging into Kuroo’s skin which earns him a chuckle, but also has the desired effect.

“Anything for you puddin.”

Kenma pointedly looks away from their laps while Kuroo looks down with and expression of concentration and fascination. He uses his hand to collect the pre-cum that’s collected at the tips and slides his hand further down to spread it over their shafts, doing his best to wrap his hand around both cocks. A few strokes later and he turns his head to murmur against Kenma’s temple.

“Kitten. I’m going to need some help.” He delivers his statement with a particular twist of his wrist, a choked cry falling from Kenma’s lips as he bucks up into Kuroo’s hand pulling a hiss from Kuroo at the friction that Kenma’s dick sliding against his causes. “Not what I meant but it’ll work” Kuroo mumbles to himself, moving the hand on Kenma’s back down to rest on his hip instead, helping the smaller man to fuck into the awaiting hand and against Kuroo’s weeping cock.

Steadily the pace increases, sweat sliding down both of their bodies – Kuroo knows he’s going to need another bath after they’re done – the slick slide of skin and moans filling the air. They’re close, Kuroo can feel it in the grip Kenma has on him and the coiling in his gut.

“Tetsurou” Kenma pleads, voice high and strained, begging Kuroo for release, begging Kuroo to finish him off. Kuroo grunts, tightening the grip on Kenma’s hip and their cocks, firmly planting his feet on the floor so he can thrust up.

“Come on kitten. Come for me Kenma” Kuroo growls right in Kenma’s ear, voice gravely and low just the way Kenma likes.

And just like that Kenma is tumbling over the edge, body tensing and nails digging hard enough to break skin and draw blood, a chocked off whine pulling itself free from his throat. The undoing of Kenma is enough to push Kuroo right over the edge with his boyfriend, hand on hip tightening as he throws his head back with moan, unashamed to let his voice ring out as their cum covers his hand and stomach.

Even in pleasure, Kuroo notices Kenma’s unsteadiness as he begins to tip to the side, body limp from his release. The hand on Kenma’s hip moves so Kuroo is instead using the arm to wrap around Kenma’s waist to pull the boy close, his other hand falling from between them and rests on the floor. Both of them gasp for air, bodies cooling as they try to regain some strength.

“We need to get cleaned up.” Kenma grunts. “Take a bath.” Another grunt. “Get this sweat and cum off.”

“Later” Kenma says, voice breathy, nipping at Kuroo’s neck to make his point that he has no intention of moving. Kuroo sighs but relaxes further against the couch. He’ll give them five more minutes before carrying his boyfriend to the bathroom so they can bathe and then go to bed. Just five more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://5917.tumblr.com) |  [commissions](http://5917.tumblr.com/commissions) |  [original story](http://5917.tumblr.com/tagged/%3Bg3)  
> 


End file.
